I don't wanna miss a thing
by thaisrainkober
Summary: Songfic baseada no romance de James/Lily  provável que esteja 'Thiago' pela minha lerdeza  :p


**Dica: Leiam escutando essa música, vai dar uma outra dimensão na sua leitura! ;)  
><strong>

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

_Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar  
><em>**Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
><strong>_Ver o seu rosto sorrindo enquanto você dorme_

E era assim que Tiago se sentia todas as vezes que descia na sala comunal e encontrava Lily adormecida em cima de algum de seus livros. Como amava aquela ruiva, poderia ficar ali, horas e horas só olhando para seus lindos cabelos vermelhos e sua pele extremamente branca.

**While you´re far away and dreaming**

_Enquanto você está longe e sonhando  
><em>**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

_Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce entrega_  
><strong>I could stay lost in this moment forever<br>**_Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre_

**Well, every moment spent with you****,Is a moment I treasure**

_Todo momento que eu passo com você é o máximo_

E assim ele passava as madrugadas, aproveitando os raros momentos em que conseguia ficar sem brigar com a ruiva, a _sua_ ruiva. Ele suspirava. Como queria que ela reconhecesse todo o amor que ele tinha para dar, como queria que ela sentisse o mesmo. Cada minuto em que ele a contemplava, passava devagar, e ele agradecia, não queria que esse momento acabasse.

**I don´t wanna close my eyes**

_Não quero fechar meus olhos  
><em>**I don´t wanna fall asleep**

_Não quero pegar no sono_**  
>´Cause I´d miss you, babe<strong>

_Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby_**  
>And I don´t wanna miss a thing<strong>

_E eu não quero perder nada_**  
>´Cause even when I dream of you<strong>

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você__**  
><strong>_**The sweetest dream will never do**

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_**  
>I´d still miss you, babe<strong>

_E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby_**  
>And I don´t wanna miss a thing<strong>

_E eu não quero perder nada__**.**_

Nossa, pensava ele, já deve ser mais de 3 da manhã! E eu aqui, lutando contra o sono para aproveitar esse pequeno momento, MERLIN! Como ela pode ser tão linda? Como ela pode me afetar desse jeito? Como? Tiago já travava uma luta contra o sono, ele havia se sentado em uma poltrona ao lado dela, o ambiente estava tão aconchegante e ter ela ali, simplesmente adormecida em seus doces sonhos, levavam ele para o mundo dos seus sonhos. Mas não, ele não podia dormir agora, precisava ficar acordado, não queria perder nada daquele momento.

**Lying close to you****, feeling your heart beating**

_Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater  
><em>**  
>And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming<strong>

_E imaginando o que você está sonhando_**  
>Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing<strong>

_Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo_**  
>Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together<strong>

_Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos_**  
>And I just wanna stay with you<strong>

_Eu só quero ficar com você_**  
>In this moment forever, forever and ever<strong>

_Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre._

Lily havia se movimentado na poltrona, Tiago já a olhou alarmado, ela com certeza faria um escândalo se o visse ali, parado olhando para ela, estava até imaginado já. Mas fora só um alarme falso, ela continuava dormindo, mas a expressão do rosto dela estava meio inquieta, Tiago imaginou que ela tivesse tendo um pesadelo. Foi até ela, devagar, fazendo o mínimo de barulho e beijou sua testa, no mesmo momento a expressão dela ficou serena, calma. Agradeceu a Merlin por ela não ter acordado e voltou a sua poltrona, onde murmurou

- Estarei aqui, para sempre, olhando por seus sonhos e te defendendo dos pesadelos.

**I don´t wanna miss one smile**

_Não quero perder um sorriso_

**I don´t wanna miss one Kiss**

_Não quero perder um beijo_**  
>Well, I just wanna be with you<strong>

_Bom, eu só quero ficar com você_**  
>Right here with you, just like this<strong>

_Aqui com você, apenas assim_**  
>I just wanna hold you close<strong>

_Eu só quero te abraçar forte_**  
>Feel your heart so close to mine<strong>

_Sentir seu coração perto do meu_**  
>And stay here in this moment<strong>

_E ficar aqui neste momento_**  
>For all the rest of time<strong>

_Por todo o resto dos tempos._

Mas para infelicidade dele, ela havia escutado e acabara despertando.

- Huum, Tiago é você? – perguntou ela assustada.

- Sim, Lily, sou eu, não precisa se preocupar – Disse ele com um sorriso nos lábios, afinal, ela quase nunca o chamava de Tiago.

- Nossa! Já está de madrugada! Acho que adormeci aqui. E você? O que faz aqui? Perdeu o sono? – perguntou ela.

- Sim perdi o sono, na verdade, já faz algum tempo que eu não consigo dormir. Por que há essa hora eu tenho alguns pesadelos envolvendo você, Lily.

- Pesadelos? – perguntou ela confusa – como seriam esses pesadelos?

- Não são nítidos, na verdade eu vejo você, um bebe e uma luz verde. Depois disso, só gritos e choros, então eu acordo angustiado e te encontro cochilando aqui no salão todos os dias, que é quando meu coração se acalma.

Lily olhou para ele envergonhada, ela sonhava a mesma coisa todos os dias, só que no sonho dela um anjo vinha e lhe falava que não precisava se preocupar, que tudo ia dar certo. Tiago percebeu que ela estava embaraçada, portanto lhe perguntou.

- Está tudo bem Lily? Quer alguma coisa?

- Nã.. Não, está tudo bem sim – falou ela com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sabe Lily – começou ele – há muito tempo venho lhe dizendo isso, mas você sabe o quanto eu te amo e quanto eu me preocupo com você. Desculpe-me se o sonho acabou te deixando nervosa. Disse ele apreensivo. Ela nunca sorria para ele, acho que dessa vez era um bom sinal.

- Eu sei disso Tiago, e fico feliz na verdade. Eu sei que você vem aqui todo o dia, eu sinto a sua presença aqui comigo, tanto que quando você sobe, eu acabo despertando, você me conforta. Dá-me segurança. Isso é incrível, ninguém nunca fez eu me sentir assim antes.

Quando ele ouviu isso não conseguia compreender, ela estava se declarando? Era isso mesmo?

- Lily... – começou ele.

- Não Tiago, agora é a minha vez de falar. Depois de tanto tempo, tantas brigas, tantas coisas, acho que na verdade eram só desculpas para eu não te mostrar o quanto é especial para mim, o quanto... O quanto que eu te amo e quero você aqui comigo para sempre.

No momento em que ela disse isso, ele a abraçou bem forte.

- Não se preocupe Lily, eu estarei com você para sempre, cuidando de você todos os dias da minha vida, até a nossa morte. Eu te amo. Isso é uma coisa que nunca vai mudar.

Falando isso ele a beijou, foi o beijo mais doce e meigo de toda a sua vida, mas ao mesmo tempo era um beijo cheio de desejo, amor e espera. Espera por tanto tempo que eles perderam com bobagens. Ali tinha um começo de uma linda historia. O começo do para sempre.

**And stay here in this moment**

_E ficar aqui neste momento_**  
>For all the rest of time<strong>

_Por todo o resto dos tempos._


End file.
